


Pastel Daddy

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [22]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Language, M/M, Smut, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: pastel!Dan and punk!Phil have sex after school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

Dan is sitting at his desk staring straight ahead. His white skinnies flow into his teal colored Converses. His ankles are crossed. He’s wearing a pale purple sweater that’s slightly too big for him. He has the sleeves pulled down into sweater paws. White earrings accent his ears. A purple and teal flower crown adorns his head.

To Phil, Dan looks like an innocent angel. Phil just wants to reach out and touch him. If only to assure himself that he’s truly real and not a figment of his imagination. He can’t; at least not right now.

They’re seated across the room from each other. The teacher is droning on in the background, but Phil can’t hear what she was saying. All his attention is on Dan.

Dan can see Phil staring at him out of the corner of his eyes. His blue fringe has flopped in his face. Small, black gages are in his ears. His black leather jacket is hung open over his dark band shirt. Dan can see the top of his dragon tattoo peeking out over the collar of his shirt.

Class is drawing to an end. Phil watches as Dan scribbles down last minute notes in his notebook. Phil didn’t lift a pencil the entire class. He doesn’t care though. Anything he missed he can get from Dan.

The shrill ring of the bell signals the end of class and the end of school. Students stampede out of the classroom in search of their freedom. Phil grabs his items from his desk and shoves them in his backpack. He slings the bag over one of his shoulders and saunters out of the room.

Dan’s leaning against the lockers on the opposite side of the hallways. A small smile breaks out when he sees Phil emerge into the hallway. Phil smirks and raises one of his eyebrows. Dan shoves off the wall and shuffles towards Phil.

Phil reaches out his arm and wraps it protectively around Dan. He tucks the slightly smaller man into his side. People smile and a few smirk at them as they pass. Dan turns slightly and places a kiss onto Phil’s cheek. He places his mouth near Phil’s ear.

“I can’t wait until we get back to your house,” he whispers. Phil’s face flushes a dusky pink. His flaccid cock twitches in his pants. He subtly increases his pace. Dan quicken his steps to keep up.

They arrive at Dan’s car and he unlocks the door. They throw their bags into the backseat. Dan slides into the driver’s seat and Phil sits into the passenger seat.

They hold hands in Phil’s lap as Dan drives towards Phil’s house. Dan moves his finger in a teasing manner against Phil’s crotch. Phil bites his lips. He can feel his cock starting to harden.

Phil looks over at Dan. Dan appears to be the picture of obliviousness. He’s staring straight ahead, paying attention to the road. It’s as if he doesn’t realize what he’s doing to Phil. Phil’s very much aware. He wants more. More contact. More Dan. Just more.

Dan pulls in front of Phil’s house. They exit the car and grab their bags. Dan knows that they’re not going to get to their homework before Dan has to go home. Not if he has anything to say about it.

Phil unlocks the front door and leads Dan up to his room. His parents are still at work, so the boys have the house to themselves. They drop their bags on the floor and kick off their shoes. Dan pushes Phil onto his bed and against his pillows. He climbs on top of him.

Dan balances on his knees and rubs his crotch against Phil’s. He can feel Phil’s half hard cock through his black skinnies. Dan shifts his hips forward and grinds their cocks together. Phil lets a breathy moan slips from his lips.

Phil slides his hands up Dan’s legs and rests them on his waist. Dan places one hand on the back of Phil’s neck and locks their lips together. His other hand moves up and down Phil’s chest. His finger tips brush against Phil’s nipples. Phil jolts against the contact.

Dan pulls back and pushes Phil’s jacket off his shoulders. Phil sits up and removes the jacket. Dan grabs and tugs at the at the hem of Phil’s shirt. Phil crosses his arms and pulls off his shirt.

Phil’s watches Dan’s eyes rake across his body. Phil smirks at him. He knows his Pastel Prince is a sucker for his tattoos. They dot the expanse of his body. The colors contrasting against the paleness of his skin.

“You like what you see?” Phil questions in a low voice. Dan nods his head.

“Always babe,” Dan replies with a smirk. Dan shifts forward and kisses Phil’s jaw. He moves his lips down Phil’s neck. Phil bucks as Dan sucks a mark onto the base of his neck.

Their hard cocks rubbing against each other as Dan grinds down on Phil. Moans escape both of their mouths. Dan kisses down Phil’s body to the top of his skinnies. He looks up at Phil with his large, doe eyes.

Phil nods his head. Dan undoes the button and pulls down his zipper. He helps Phil shimmy out of his pants and underwear. Phil is now naked and Dan is still completely clothed.

Dan eyes Phil’s cock and licks his lips; his mouth starts to water. He settles between Phil’s legs. He licks a stripe along the prominent vein in Phil’s cock. He takes the tip into his mouth and suckles on it.

Phil grips the blanket in his hands; resisting the urge to buck into Dan’s warm mouth. Dan slowly moves his mouth down, taking Phil deeper towards his throat. Phil lets out a moan as Dan hollows his cheeks and sucks.

When Phil’s nice and hard, Dan pulls his mouth off. Phil is flushed and his lips are swollen from him biting them. His hair is slightly disheveled from tossing it against his pillow. Dan crawls off the bed and grabs the lube from the side table. He tosses it onto the bed.

Dan takes off his flower crown and places it on the side table. He slowly pulls his sweater over his head. With a smirk on his face, he undoes his pants and pulls down his pants. He palms himself through his boxers a few times before pulling them off as well.

Phil’s eyes are blown wide with lust. He’s watching Dan move to the end of the bed while biting his lip. Dan settles on his knees at the end of the bed and grabs the lube. He squirts some on his fingers.

He circles his rim with one of his fingers. Phil watches Dan open himself open. He wants to be able to touch Dan, but Dan wouldn’t approve of that.

Everyone makes assumptions about them. They believe Phil tops and in dominate because of his punk persona. They’re only half right. Phil does top, but Dan is definitely in charge.

“You wanna touch me so bad don’t you baby?” Dan asks. He slides a third finger inside of himself, curling and scissoring them. Phil nods his head.

“Yes Daddy. So bad Daddy,” Phil replies. Dan smiles and nods his head. He trusts his baby to keep his hands to himself.

Dan knows he’s ready and pulls out his fingers. He grabs the lube again and pours more into his hand. He use it to coat Phil’s cock. Dan wipes his hand on the blanket and crawls on top of Phil. He leans down and kisses Phil’s lips. Phil kisses him back.

“Daddy’s gonna ride your cock now baby. You want Daddy to use you?” Dan asks, murmuring against Phil’s lips.

“Yes Daddy. Use my cock for your pleasure. Please Daddy,” Phil whispers back. A small whimper slips out. Dan smirks. He loves how compliant his baby is for him.

Dan shifts forward and grabs onto Phil’s cock. He guides the tip to his entrance. Slowly, Dan sinks down Phil’s length. Dan moans loudly as he bottoms Phil out.

“You’re so big baby. You fill your Daddy so well,” Dan moans as he adjusts.

“Daddy,” Phil whimpers. Dan kisses him. He starts moving his hips up and down in a slow pace.

Dan swivels his hips, searching for his spot. He finds it and lets out a loud moan. He presses down hard against it. Dan grabs Phil’s hands and places them on his hips. Phil grips his waist tightly. Dan can’t keep up his pace for much longer. He flops forward onto Phil’s chest.

“Come on baby. Fuck me. Fuck your Daddy nice and hard,” Dan instructs Phil. Phil nods his head and fucks up into Dan. Dan lets out a loud moan as Phil’s cock hits his prostate hard.

Phil starts working his hips at a quick pace. Dan’s bouncing on his cock. Moans, Phil’s name, and praises tumble from his lips. Phil’s moaning and calling for his Daddy while he fucks Dan.

Dan can feel the heat starting to pool in his stomach. He can feel Phil’s thrusts becoming sloppy. It’s the telltale sign that he’s getting close. Dan wraps his fist around his cock and starts stroking himself in time with Phil’s thrusts.

“I’m close baby. Gonna make Daddy cum for you? Make Daddy cum,” Dan cries. Phil focus everything to drive Dan to orgasm. He needs to cum soon himself.

“Phil!” Dan cries. His cum spurts cum onto his and Phil’s chests. He clenches tightly around Phil.

“Cum baby,” Dan commands during his high. A few thrusts later, Phil cums deep inside Dan. He moans ‘Daddy’ loudly. Dan works him through his high.

Dan pulls off and sits on the side of the bed. Dan grabs a few of the tissues from the side table and cleans them up. Dan lays his head against Phil’s chest and they snuggle close. They lay there for a while and just enjoy each others’ company. A door shuts loudly from below them. They both sit up and scramble for their clothes.

“Phil? I’m home!” his mother calls from downstairs.

“Alright Mum. I’ll be down in a minute,” he calls back. Dan smirks at him and kisses him hard. Passion vibrates through their bodies.

“Might be more than a minute,” Dan whispers. Phil rolls his eyes and kisses Dan once again.


End file.
